


It's Damn Hot

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Virginity, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Link discovers something new with Sidon's help.





	

Zora's Domain is humid during the summer months, and Link definitely does not enjoy it. It makes his hair stick up and it just generally feels uncomfortable, but Sidon loves it. The only solution is to go for a swim every once in awhile (which isn't hard when you're surrounded on all sides by water). 

Link is still amazed at how graceful Sidon is in the water; he hadn't had much time to register it when he was on the Zora's back, firing shock arrows at Vah Ruta. He still swims like a Hylian. The other Zora seem to understand this, though, and there is a soft chorus of lilting giggles when he clumsily makes his way over to their Prince from one side of the pool, just deep enough that Link's feet can't touch the bottom. Sidon's scales glimmer under the distorted window of the water, various shades of ruby and cream as he laughs sweetly at Link's grumpy expression. 

“Where do Zora go when they don't like the weather?” Link sighs, resting his back against the edge of the pool as he gazes up at a lovely metal arch supporting the ceiling. 

“If it gets too cold, sometimes you'll find us in Faron where it's warmer year-round.” Sidon explains. “Too warm, we head to the Rito’s waters. They don't seem to mind.” Revali would've, Link muses. Twilight is settling over the glowing glass and tile of the Domain. Many Zora are starting to make their way to their own basins to settle in for the night. 

Link looks around, then whispers to Sidon, “Is there a place we can have some privacy?” Sidon takes Link's tiny Hylian hand in his own; Link's fingers brush against the delicate webbing in between. 

Sidon leads Link down a spiraling staircase, and beneath the tall pillars they thread through the shadows until they are out of the vicinity of any remaining Zora.

“Where are we going?” Link asks quietly, observing a bright-eyed crab which scuttles by his foot and disappears into the dark, glittering water. “You'll see.” Is Sidon’s answer. The sun has gone down now, and the chill of the night air is refreshing on Link's skin. He glances up at Sidon thoughtfully. Their fingers are still locked together, and it isn't until now that Link notices his long claws have been filed down. It's quiet except for the chirruping of restless crickets somewhere above them in the cliffside. Sidon stops at an opaque glass door built into the rock, and opens it to let Link in first and then himself. Inside is roomier than Link would have imagined. There is a large bed backed up against the wall, a beautifully-crafted glass table beside it, a few dusty, glowing sconces which line the walls. 

“This was built to accommodate non-Zora visitors who wanted more secluded quarters,” Sidon tells Link. “Not many people come here anymore, so I apologize that it isn't cleaner.” Link shakes his head, shutting the door behind him. 

He advances toward the prince as soon as the door closes. His hands reach up toward Sidon's shoulders and Sidon hunches down, and they meet in the middle for a sloppy, hurried kiss. Link has honestly been dying to do this all day, but Sidon strokes a hand down Link's face and pulls away. 

“I want us to take our time. We don't have to be anywhere.” He murmurs. Link sighs at this, but the exasperation is replaced with relief as Sidon's mouth returns to his. This time things are slow. Link moans softly as Sidon’s teeth suggest a bite against his lower lip, but do nothing except tug at it. Link wonders distantly if he's a good kisser. Sidon seems to think so. Carefully, still cupping Link's flushed cheek in one hand, the prince slides his tongue past Link's ample lips and Link opens slightly for it, his own tongue slipping against Sidon’s. 

They meet again and again in a perfect push-pull, Sidon's hands now caressing Link's hips, pulling them closer until both bodies are pressed together and the outline of Link's clothed cock is pushing against Sidon's pelvis, semi-hard already from this alone. Sidon guides Link to the bed. It smells old, not quite one hundred years old but Link hardly notices. Sidon is removing his mate’s clothing and Link glances from the slender fingers untying the laces of his tunic to the pitch black, widened pupils of Sidon's eyes. 

He can tell the natural instinct of the Zora is kicking in, confirmed when Sidon groans, “Your scent is so strong right now,”. Link looks down at the bare pelvis before him and sees Sidon’s cocks halfway emerged from his rosy, swollen cloaca, and he almost wishes he hadn't because now he needs to be fucked. 

Link lies back and lets Sidon kiss his exposed neck. Lips ghost over his clavicle and he shivers, suddenly very hot, hotter than he's been all day in this damned humidity. 

“You're such a patient boy, so good for me.” He feels it more than he hears it, and the praise makes his heart batter wildly against his chest. The kisses trail down his body, lingering on first his nipples, then his belly, and then the faint V shape of his hips where the delicate pale skin is stretched over bone. Sidon mouths harmlessly against his skin, unbearably close to his cock, and Link is moaning so softly before Sidon ever touches it. He squeezes his thighs together in an attempt to gain some type of friction. 

“What a wanton little thing you are, my sweet boy, I haven't even touched you yet.” Sidon breathes, and the warm air against his cock makes another moan slip out. 

Then Sidon's mouth is on him, on the head of his prick, sucking gently at the slit which pulses out a drop of precum against his warm tongue. Link tenses and twists his upper body in response. Sidon pulls back. 

“Be still for me, darling. That's it. I don't want to accidentally hurt you.” He says, voice deep and syrupy. His lips return to Link's sex then, and Link expels a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding. It rushes from his lungs and tapers off in a groan as Sidon takes half his cock into his mouth. There is a careful, leisurely pleasure in it. If Link's mind wasn't completely focused on the sensation of a hot, slippery tongue on his swollen prick, he might've been slightly annoyed at the way Sidon was holding back. 

Sidon looks up at him fondly, eyes wandering somewhere on the slope of Link's jaw as he throats Link's cock all the way down, and Link actually _whimpers_. The next thing he feels is Sidon’s blunt finger stroking at his perineum, then pressing at his hole. Link jerks suddenly. Sidon retreats. 

“Is this okay?” Sidon asks, and Link looks away, worrying his lip. 

“I've never had anything...in there before.” He admits, not quite sure why he feels so ashamed at this fact. The Zora chuckles warmly. 

“It's alright. There is a first time for everything.” 

“Is it going to hurt?” Link whispers. Sidon cups his cock and gives open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. 

He pulls back and promises, “I'll make sure it doesn't. Do you trust me, lovely?” Of course Link does. He hopes Sidon is right, because as Sidon pulls a small vial of lamp oil from the table beside the bed, he begins to worry. Sidon uncorks the bottle and pours a generous amount of oil onto his finger, and circles Link's puckered hole, getting him used to the foreign feeling. 

“I want you to relax for me. Can you do that? Close your eyes and breathe.” Link does as he's told. The finger pushes in at a snail's pace, and Link finds it doesn't feel unpleasant at all; just a bit strange. Sidon goes in up to the second knuckle and then pulls back, in and out, stroking his walls. 

“You're doing so well, my sweet boy.” Link's cock pulses against his stomach and leaves it sticky with precum, and he keens as Sidon pumps his finger faster now, rolling his head back on the pillows and gripping the bedsheets.

“Do you think you can handle another?”

“Mhmm!” A second finger finds its way in alongside the first, and the stretch is _divine_. 

“Please, Sidon!” Link whines, not even knowing what the hell he's begging for. More, perhaps. _Harder._

And Sidon gives it to him.

“This is going to feel different, okay?” The prince warns, but Link is hardly listening. Sidon curls both fingers and beckons inside of him, and Link goes utterly _stiff_. He wails, leg shaking, twisting to muffle his cries into the pillow. “Different” was an understatement. It's too much. It's fucking ecstasy. 

“Sidon!” Link howls, cum bursting forth from his cock before he can even register that he's close. Sidon, still pressing and rubbing him inside, whispers into his ear.

“Good boy,” He praises, inaudible over Link's shaky whimpers. “Good, good boy. Let it all out.” Link's eyes roll back as he keeps cumming, and cumming, hypersensitive, until it hurts and he's scratching at Sidon's bicep and pleading with him to stop. Finally, he does. Link is boneless on the bed, tears leaking from the corners of his glassy blue eyes. Sidon laughs quietly. He feels almost guilty from how exhausted Link looks now. 

“Was that good?” Link, still catching his breath, can only nod and give a half-hearted thumbs up. Sidon laughs again, kissing his mate on the temple. “My beautiful Champion,” He murmurs. Link grins tiredly. He opens his eyes and sees Sidon smiling above him, and his heart flutters. He's in love all over again, in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. Only Sidon can make him feel this way.

“By the way,” Sidon says softly, stroking his thumb against Link's sweaty collarbone. “...If you're looking for a way to repay me for this, then don't complain about the humidity anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I accidentally typed "Finally, he dies" in that one paragraph towards the end and I couldn't stop giggling.


End file.
